


If You Fall

by sunflowergarden (orphan_account)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunflowergarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by song in UKJ's new musical. I found subbed video on youtube, thank you for subbers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by song in UKJ's new musical. I found subbed video on youtube, thank you for subbers.

"Be back safely." Kijoon hears Kyuhyun's voice through his communication earphone as he runs to the hangar where his fighter jet is ready. "My safety depends on you." He replies, can't help but smiling a little in the middle of an emergency situation. There is a pause, and Kijoon realizes as he slips his helmet on. "Kyuhyun, I don't mean to burden you. We will do well, as usual. I believe in you." He gets into his fighter and his monitor is turned on as he checks the control system. Every pilot is assigned a personal non-flying partner, who acts as a navigator, strategist, programmer, and sometimes like in their case, a not so secret lover. Kyuhyun's face appears on the monitor, his hair is still disheveled as he just left the pilot's sleeping cabin when emergency alarm went off.

"We are assigned to target their main fighter jet. Full speed now." Kyuhyun calmly instructs. Kijoon notices the younger man is fully serious now and he follows the instruction, his flight path appears on the screen.

"A small jet at your left. Shoot. No, not one, three of them." Kyuhyun instructs again and Kijoon maneuvers his jet, shooting precisely as he passes the three jets.

"Two more in front of you." It is their routine, and for a moment Kijoon wonders when will they escape such life. Will a normal life ever come to their way? In that split second, he was late to hear Kyuhyun's voice. "Behind you! Captain, dodge to the left! Behind you! Captain, now!"

But that is the last of Kyuhyun's words that Kijoon hears, as both his monitor and Kyuhyun's go black. "Captain! What happened? Answer me. Are you okay?" Kyuhyun yells into his microphone, tears roll down his cheeks as his biggest fear becomes reality.


End file.
